


Operation: Amber Tracks

by Hunter_00



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), r6s - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hostage Situations, Late Night Writing, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Poor thermite lmao, Possible OOC characters, Terrorism, acid attacks, i’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_00/pseuds/Hunter_00
Summary: “At 8:45am Dublin was attacked, I’m sure you all seen on the news,” Harry paused, “the white masks have taken multiple hostages but Garda officers have been unable to locate them; team rainbow has been requested, this is a delicate operation- multiple lives are at stake, this is what you all have trained for.”After a Dublin train station was attacked by the white mask group, Team rainbow was sent to retrieve and defuse the situation... with the assistance of 2 new recruits who hate each others guts.Things go south all of a sudden and the mission goes from multiple civilian hostages to one of Team Rainbows own becoming a hostage.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Autumn is not Jordan’s season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I liked an oc I made for r6s so I decided to say “fuck it” and wrote the operation because sleep is for the weak.
> 
> Winifred “Arbiter” & Toby “TAG” Gallagher are my operator OC’s and there’s another OC later (not an operator).

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**02.09.2019**

**08:42**

”I told ya Rich, ain’t happenin’- Kat’y an’ I are still cleanin’ up the mess ya left las’ time.” A man in his late 30s stood against the wall of Platform 3, his hair already with grey streaks and his eyes ageing too. “Fine,” he took a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose,”I’ll speak ta Kat’y but she’s still pissed atcha fer gettin’ seàn ‘urt, she’s a mother- ya gotta empathise wit’ ‘er.”

The whistle of a conductor dressed in red interrupted his call as the echo of the announcement of a train followed, the man looked north of his location and noticed his train in the background. It was a typical morning at the station, loud and jam packed full of both kids getting to school and old men like him getting to work, he needed to start getting earlier trains. He returned to the call, hanging up on the man at the other end- he’d deal with him after a long boring day at work. Plucking himself from the wall he pushed past the wall of people to get to the front, to fuck was he standing for half an hour. As he pushed past the group, he pulled out his phone quickly, checking the time and to see the smile of his wife and son- a smile appeared on his face, it was Seàns first day at school, how fast they grow..

Suddenly from the loud conversations there were bloodcurdling screams echoing through the packed station that bounced of the station walls, and they only got louder. The man looked around in a panic, his unlocked phone falling to the floor as he saw a leaking canister hurl towards his platform. More screams and sobs erupted amongst the terror as the first bullet rang out.

The last thought on the mans mind was his son as he reached for his phone with bloody hands.

**HEREFORD, ENGLAND**

**02.09.19**

**09:17**

“We’ve been unable to send our people in, they have hostages and are threatening to shoot; we need Team Rainbow.”

Harry ‘Six’ Pandey was pacing in a line, and had been for the past 10 minutes back and forth back and forth as he listened to the officer on the phone. He had the phone propped up by his ear using his shoulder as he flicked through the news channels, taking mental notes that he really needed to get down. The man on the line had been informing Harry about the attack- CCTV caught white masks throwing canisters full of acid into the rush hour crowds and then started firing- their reasoning so far was unknown on why attack the train station but he needed to think fast.

”I’ll have a group sent within an hour, keep them from injuring the hostages or any other civilians- I will get them out as soon as possible; I’ve messaged one of our operators who’s in Dublin currently, she’ll be there quickly to help with your hostage situation, also could you have Detective Toby Gallagher leading the operation too, I have my eye on him,” without letting the officer answer, Harry had hung up and approached the board, time was ticking...

**HEREFORD, ENGLAND**

**02.09.19**

**08:59**

Autumn was never Jordan’s season, the Texan preferred it warm- just like home but yet the seasons of England made the season of orange and brown colours even colder.. The only source of heat that would warm wake him on these days was the taste of first thing coffee, he admits that he’s a caffeine lover but on mornings like those, it was a common ground for most of the operators at the base. Speaking of other operators-

“Morning to you too.”

The Texan smiled as he took a swig of his coffee, watching Eliza tiredly brush past him to get to the coffee machine. The woman grumbled to what Jordan could only describe as a ‘morning’. He and Eliza were both part of the 4 FBI workers in Team Rainbow, Jordan “Thermite” Trace & Eliza “Ash” Cohen were the attackers whilst the other two (Miles “Castle” Campbell and Jack “Pulse” Estrada) were defenders in their training. Eliza and Jordan were on a ‘talk to each other first thing in the morning’ basis which was quite a high basis actually.  
  
Eliza finally had her coffee and that quickly cleared the grumble in her throat as the two made their way to the lounge area where a group had swarmed around the TV. Jordan looked down at Eliza who returned his worried glance. Something was up...  
  


“Who’s playing?” The American joked as he approached the group, throwing his arm around Yumiko “Hibana” Imigawa jokingly with the other hand holding a now empty mug.  
  


“Dublin was attacked,” Jordan looked over to the English SAS operator, Mike “Thatcher” Baker, and before Jordan could mutter a ‘shit’- Mike added,”they reckon the White Masks did it but they’re not allowed to access the CCTV yet.”

Jordan now got a clear shot of the screen, it was on the BBC news channel “BREAKING NEWS” was printed at the top as it showed a train station now surrounded by Garda vehicles. He’d never been to Ireland before, met a couple of Irish people but that was it- the tv just proved that these terrorists attacked anywhere.   
  


“Isn’t that new girl Irish?” He removed his arm from Yumiko, now engaging in the conversation.  
  


“Not Irish, American- she transferred to ze Irish Garda,” Jordan rubbed the bandages on his arm, nodding as the Russian spoke- Timur ‘Glaz’ Glazkiv(team Rainbows sniper)- Timur was the more into the ‘details’ of things, he was an artist... that explained it for Jordan.

”Six probably sent her first, one of the best damn hostage negotiators out there apparently- no offence Jack,” Jordan gave a sideways smile to his friend who was sat on the sofa muttering a ‘none taken’.   
  


Winifred “Arbiter” Taylor was the newest recruit, she was requested to join after her ability to smooth talk almost any negotiation- having one of the highest success rates the FBI had seen, she was also level headed and quick to react for a 48 year old. Her code name was just a reference to her job but her gadget was nothing big, it was a taser made so that it could tase an enemy without it having to have the electricity connected to the gun itself- making her useful in stealth missions. Jordan hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her yet but from what Yumiko had told him over dinner, he’s lucky not to meet her. Just before Mike had something to say- the intercom interrupted him mid “fookin”.

”Attention all Rainbow operators, report to the meeting hall prompt- we have an urgent matter at hand.”

As Jordan mentioned, autumn was never his season. 

  
**MEETING HALL**

**HEREFORD, ENGLAND**

**02.09.19**

**09:30**

“At 8:45am Dublin was attacked, I’m sure you all seen on the news,” Harry paused, “the white masks have taken multiple hostages but Garda officers have been unable to locate them; team rainbow has been requested, this is a delicate operation- multiple lives are at stake, this is what you all have trained for.

  
“Leading the operation will be “Thatcher”, you will be accompanied by “Thermite”, “Hibana”, “Nøkk”, “Blitz” and “Ying”. “Glaz”, “Doc” and “Jäger” will be accompanying too but will be support in case something goes wrong.

  
“Those taken hostage are counting on you, you’re the best of the best. The plane leaves in 10 minutes, get your gear and report. “Jäger”, you’re flying. On the flight there, you’ll be connected to a Garda Detective who will talk you through the situation on our hands,” Harry finished his speech, hands behind his back and hiding any sign of worry in front of the operators in the room. As he stepped back, the room burst into life again as the blanket of silence was lifted.

The 8 requested operators had quickly said their ‘see you later’s to the others and had already left, the remaining members were slowly making their way out.

”Mike was the ideal leader for this mission as he was apart of the SAS crew in the Iranian Embassy Siege, he’s the best we can send to lead our team.

“Jordan’s Exothermic charges are great with making a new door to rooms, allowing a quicker entrance to reinforced rooms- his gadget also works well with Mike’s EMP Grenades.

”Yumiko can create a smaller entrance to reinforced rooms without the hassle of having to get up to the wall to do so. It’s better having two hard breachers so if there’s multiple areas where hostages are taken, they can get in twice as fast.

”Nøkk is able to get past cameras without being seen, this is particularly useful for searching for the hostages without alerting the terrorists.

”Elias’ shield will protect the hostages whilst also temporarily blinding the terrorists as they enter and leave, “Montagne”s shield does offer more protection but he’s slower, we need this mission to be fast.

”Siu, if accompanied by a hard breacher, can throw her Candelas into the newly made door, blind the terrorists in the room with the hostages temporarily and that allows her to grab more hostages before being shot at.

”Timur will be on the roofs outside the station, hopefully able to get a good view of the inside- he will be the eyes over the main area; Gustave will be needed after to tend to any injuries, or if something terrible happens, he’s equipped to enter the building; Marius is just the getaway pilot.”

That was the thought process of Harry’s choice, for his selection to be quite quick- Harry knew this was going to be a smooth operation. He hoped Gallagher would make a good impression on the 9 operators at the scene- he knew Gallagher had potential but he needed to see it in it's prime before sending the invite.

Harry left the room, returning to his office and looked at the board infront of him... **OPERATION: AMBER TRACKS** is a go.


	2. 2. Professional Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start is mainly oc’s- Ryan Peters is just a background character. Nothing really happens in this chapter, just kinda introduces Toby and mentions of Winifred (Arbiter). It’ll pick up next chapter. 👌

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**02.10.2019**

**0920**

With a swift movement of his arm, Toby Aiden ‘TAG’ Gallagher ducked under the raised police tape. Just a minute ago he had been called to report to the station he already had previously been listening to the news on the radio before he got the call...a terrorist group attacked the station, throwing acid into crowds then firing, multiple casualties, and 3 confirmed deaths. But what caught the 32-year-old off guard was that he was asked to lead the operation, especially after the incident...

“Look what the cat dragged in, Gallagher, late to the party as usual,” Toby whipped his head around, seeing the unmistakable figure of a colleague...

“Peters, nice to see the boss really cares about these poor people,” Toby greeted in an equally bitter tone.  
  
It was common knowledge in the Garda ERU that Gallagher and Peters had a ‘ _professional_ ’ rivalry, they had common aspirations whilst Peters was more professional but clashed with most of the unit- Gallagher was impulsive but got both the job done with minimal casualties and put others before him, that got the respect of others. Gallagher walked over to the small gazebo where Peters had just been briefing some first response operatives. He gently threw his bag of gear onto the ground and opened it. Toby heard Ryan Peters start to brief him as he was putting on his uniform, boots, trousers, shirt, holsters, radio, face mask, helmet, gun...

“Where’s-?” As if Ryan had read the Irishman’s mind he had passed Toby his gun; he promptly caught it and rested it between his legs as he connected his radio.

“As I was saying, there’s a negotiator on the field already- goes by the code name ‘Arbiter’. She’s good but I don’t understand why they sent a bleedin American to help us, well about ‘helping us’...” Toby looked over at Ryan, gesturing him to go on before returning to doing a check to make sure he had all he needed if he had to breach the building. ”We’ve been told we’re having ‘professionals’taking over us in about an hour, boss is gonna give you the files in 5 minutes- I’ve been told fuck all about them.”

‘ _Wonder why_ ’ Toby smirked to himself as he approached the board Ryan had set up with a layout of the building and information they had.

Currently there were Garda blocking the possible exits that were by the tracks, they were equipped with ballistic shields and guns; cctv showed that they possibly were keeping hostages in the train that had arrived at the time of the attack, roughly 20 hostages in total... ‘ _these guys aren’t fucking around Christ’_... after a few more minutes of studying it, he crossed his arms and turned to Ryan who was apparently checking out a female detective who was walking past.

“Earth to Peters,” Toby joked, taking a look around the area.

Ryan cursed quietly, shaking his head and turned to Kane, “what?”

“Not total bullshit,” a dry laugh came from the ginger who was still giving quick glances to the girl, “Peters, we’re in the middle of a situation- I’m happy to speak to you about the girl after but I need your full attention right now.”

Ryan let out a small huff but listened to Toby in the end, “not total bullshit, I said. Of course you have to take into account the fact that there’s multiple carriages in trains, you need to access the cameras on the actual train to make sure we have full awareness of the station- we need eyes everywhere. You’ve also become lazy, no snipers? What’s getting into you Peters? Everything ok?”

Ryan nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose, ignoring Toby’s questioning, “yes yes, I’ll get on it- the data you need is in that folder, you’re leading this operation so you’re briefing those specialists,” he made sure to exaggerate the ‘specialists’ at the end before he walked off barking commands and some techies.

Toby turned to pick the folder up, releasing a sigh. What made him be chosen to run this operation? They barely trusted him.

**HEREFORD, ENGLAND**

**02.09.19**

**09:45**

“Everyone here?” Marius ‘Jäger’ Streicher asked, leaning against the doorway of the cockpit.

Mike did a quick headcount before giving the German the thumbs up to take of. Marius nodded and returned to the cockpit, shutting the door after him.

Jordan had picked a seat by the window, placing his duffel bag on the seat beside him, he’d get his armour on in 10 minutes.

“Is Jäger really wearing aviators?”

Jordan turned his head to see the friendly face of his Asian friend, Yumiko. He and Yumiko were like two peas in a pod- especially in the lab where they’d be tinkering with their gadgets, it was no surprise that Jordan was the one to finally get Jack and Yumiko together after noticing the two lovers daydreaming into each others eyes... ‘ _kids these days_ ’ he would think- but yet he was only 1-2 years older than them, Mike was rubbing off him.

“Yeah he is,” Jordan let out a laugh, ‘ _he pulls the look off at least_ ’, “oh, do ya wanna sit here?”

Jordan quickly grabbed his bag and shoved it on the floor, making a loud noise as he heard his helmet hit ground through the bags material. At least it was his helmet...

“You really need to look after your stuff better,” Yumiko smiled and took a seat next to Jordan who was immediately checking if he had broke anything, “and yourself,” she added quietly.

“I know, I know,” the American muttered as he zipped the bag up hurriedly to try avoid the old man breathing down the back of his neck about him messing up.

Jordan took a glance around to see the others who were also on the mission, a solid team really, his eyes then paused to look at Nøkk who was sitting by herself and in full armour- he never really noticed the new operator much, she was constantly in the background so she was quite the opposite of the extroverted Texan.   
  
“Staring isn’t polite you know.”

The teasing voice of the Japanese girl beside him awoke him from his thoughts, “it wasn’t that when you were practically eye fucking a certain friend of ours.”

That comment silenced Yumiko, Jordan bit his lip- was that too far?

“Alright, we have Detective Toby Gallagher from the Garda Emergency Response Unit on the line- so shut it and listen,” the voice of the Englishman halted Jordan’s apology, now he was going to start overthinking.

A screen came to life with the slight groan of the German shield operator who was waiting for the logo to bounce on the corner and a pleased ‘hmph’ from the Russian sniper who was now £5 richer.

On the screen was a man in his early 30s with full tactical ERU gear on, hiding most features but his brown eyes and heavily freckled nose and cheeks. Behind him was a board which had the layout of a train station and on that was pins, strings and writing.

“Alright, I’m sure you all are aware of the situation. At 0845 this station was attacked by who are known as the ‘White Masks’, their reasons are unknown but that’s beside the point. There are 20 confirmed hostages but we suspect there are still civilians hiding in the station; we’ve been unable to get our people into the building so we’ve sanctioned off all the exits,” Gallagher started going through the procedures and informed the 7 where the hostages were kept and the 3 best points of entry, Jordan didn’t have enough coffee for this.


	3. 3. Acid Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don’t update much, just do this for fun instead of sleeping. And I lack motivation to write stuff leading up to the angsty shit.

* * *

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**10:32**

_The 9 sent operators should be landing soon_ , the blonde Irishman thought to himself as he waited by a runway for the English plane to land. Their files were a quick read, he managed to remember each of their files... it was times like these a photographic memory was very useful. He scratched the stubble on his jaw, there had been no time to shave that morning so he wasn’t looking as good as he’d like for first impressions.

“Any minute now,” he sighed to himself, checking the watch on his left wrist- he was begging to get restless in the wait, what if something had happened at the station? Should he have sent someone else to greet the specialists?

“Detective, we have the specialists from Hereford now approaching- recommend you stand back until they land,” a voice from his radio broke the silence.

“Copy that,” Toby answered, now retreating to the grass- the nerves starting to get him.

“Alright, so there’s 9 of them...”a way to calm himself down, he had learned, was to recall what he needed to know, who the 9 specialists were, what their little thing was and who was who, simple.

But that was the least of his worries he’d soon find out.

**3 MILES FROM DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**10:30  
  
**

“Jordan,” a soft voice woke Thermite from his nap, he jolted from the back of his chair, head butting the chair in front of him.

“Oh shit, are you ok? I didn’t mean to wake you up like that!” Jordan pinched his aching nose to just smile at Yumiko who was apologising frantically.

“It’s fine,” he waved it off with a laugh, “one more apology from you and I’d think you’re secretly Canadian-“

Yumiko elbowed him in the arm to shut him up, as she saw the figure of the old Mike Baker approach them... _shit._  
  


 _“_ Nice to see you woke Sleeping beauty up, we’re landing now so get your heads in gear. Got it?” Mike crossed him arms as the two seated ops nodded their head as if they were two troublesome kids listening to a teacher.

As Mike walked away, Jordan returned Yumiko’s elbow with childish intent and put his earphones in his bag which was now empty of his gear... he was surprised he managed to sleep in his gear, probably just the lack of coffee. Jordan leant back into his chair, looking out the window to watch the city of Dublin start to pass underneath the plane, his sister always wanted to see Ireland because of their dad- shame he didn’t see much of their dad as he was absent after his sisters birth. _That’s depressing_ , the American shifted in his seat to get into a more comfortable position as a German voice announced the plane was now landing.

_snazzy 5 min timeskip because I’m depressed and this is unnecessary_

“Jordan, do not say ‘top of the morning’, ok?” 

“What kind of guy do ya take me for?” Jordan smiled as he exited the plane, looking over his shoulder to Yumiko who was behind him.

It wasn’t the nicest of mornings, Jordan noted, the grey clouds dampened the sun as a slight drizzle got droplets onto his work goggles. That was going to get annoying, quite quickly. The runway was barely a runway, weeds were growing through the cracks and there was little to no planes other than the one they had just arrived in. The rest of the ops followed of the plane, leaving Jäger by himself... but the guy was able to entertain himself quite easily with the many documents and episodes of Star Trek saved onto a tablet Dokkaebi leant to him.   
  


“Nice to see that you all arrived on time with no problems,” Jordan looked over at the Garda detective approaching them, Toby Gally? Gollyger? Gallagher? That’s it.

“Specialist Mike Baker, Special Air Service,” to no surprise, the English man was formally greeting the shorter Irishman.

“Yes, yes, pleasure to meet you, pleasure to meet you all. Sorry this isn’t the best first impression on Ireland, but we need to get there ASAP before something happens- I’ve been told it’s very quiet over there,” Gallagher shook Mike’s hand in a somewhat rushed manner, “there’s a car waiting for us- I hope everyone doesn’t mind speed.”

Yumiko and Jordan shot a glance at each other before following Gallagher to the car where the man talked non-stop... he just hoped this would be a smooth operation.   
  


Thankfully the car wasn’t that far and it fit the 8 operators along with Gallagher surprisingly. Jordan was tempted to kick his legs up onto the seat opposite him but Nøkk was there, who he had completely forgotten about, and Mr Baker was sitting next to him- probably ready to scold him the second he breathed. The older man reminded him of a teacher he used to have, he was a prick, but everyone still loved him. A deep respect was felt towards Thatcher, Jordan had read his file, a part of him admired the Englishman.   
  


“Do you know what type of casualties there is detective?” It was Gustave who broke the silence, speaking to the man at the front.

“We know there’s been acid thrown into the crowds, so it’s safe to assume we’re dealing with chemical burns and shot wounds,” Toby responded, “we do have first responders on hand for when hostages are released- but if it makes you feel better you outrank them.”

“Merci, I’ve dealt with burns before,” Jordan didn’t even have to think to know Gustave was directing that statement to him, “it’s better to know what to expect before you go in.”

The car ride was mostly quiet for the rest of the journey, even Elias wasn’t cheering everyone up with a smile, Jordan hated the quiet- he always had something playing in the background when he was doing something, usually playing some good old country songs that his family liked and drilled the words into his head, the silence forced him to deal with his thoughts, he didn’t have time for that.

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**10:50**

Immediately arriving at the scene somewhat calmed his nerves, it was sad that this had became somewhat normal for him now... The entire scene was chaos, people by ambulances, heads dripping with blood and others with nasty burns on their bodies, cries of families that would never see loved ones added to the sea of noise. A group of people where gathered around a van which had access to the stations cctv, Jordan just managed to get a glimpse of the inside- it was the opposite of the outside... quiet, empty, it was almost scary.

“We have 3 possible accesses as we discussed, security cameras have confirmed there are roughly 40 terrorists in the building, they all look the same but we’ve done our best,” Toby guided them through the crowded area towards a small gazebo with 2 people already there... one of whom surprised their host. “This is Detective Peters,” but before he could introduce the old looking woman..

“Have you been informed of the situation?” Specialist Winifred Dalí butted into the conversation, hands behind back and looking down at Thatcher.

“Yes, we were told on the way here, any luck with the negotiations?” Mike crossed his arms as he talked with the Arbiter herself.

Jordan decided to just leave them be, let the old people talk it out whilst he looked at the board to see all the details. He looked down at a table, seeing all the files set on the desk, his one was missing, there was everyone elses- maybe someone was reading his?

“Can you tell Thatcher I’m leaving?”

Jordan almost jumped, looking to his right to see Glaz standing equal to him with his sniper gun in hand.   
  
“Jesus, don’t go sneaking up on people like that... and yeah yeah I’ll tell the old man, just make sure ya can get a good angle incase things go south,” the Texan promised as he learn on the table to watch the Russian just walk away to try get on top of some nearby buildings.

It felt oddly lonely standing there, Blitz was talking to Ying about how she could hook him up with a stronger flash; Doc had went off to help with the civilian paramedics; Hibana was talking to Gallagher; and Nøkk was... nowhere to be seen.

What was the plan? What Jordan could gather, locate hostages, enter building, kick white mask ass and save the hostages. Well, that was the simple way, 40 possible terrorists with no regard for their own lives and 20 possible terrified and injured civilians, it wasn’t going to go injure free- someone always gets hurt, last time it was Goyo getting too close to his volcan shields, this time? who knows. It was a running joke in Team Rainbow, it was good to try to cope- and using comedy to cope was Jordan’s specialty.

“Thermite? Is it?” Toby approached Thermite, crossing his heavily freckled arms which had no protection apart from a single plaster.

Jordan nodded.

“I was reading your file earlier and I saw you toured in Iraq, twice actually. My friend only did one- didn’t make it back- I have a deep respect for marines, it’s great to work with one,” Toby extended his arm to Jordan with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, I’m sure the pleasure i-“

From the peace from inside, it became chaos, the windows were shattered from the inside as the canisters of acid was thrown from the building, exploding midair and splattering it’s contents across the crowd. The sea of noise crashes with waves of screaming. People ran, many fell. Jordan grabbed a man who was running and pulled him into the safety of the gazebo as a canisters’ contents smacked against the ground. Sizzling was heard from above as the acid ate away the gazebo, it wasn’t doing to be much good anymore..  
  


Then the gunshots came.


	4. 4. Alpha-2 to HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do action, I’m tired rn so like

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**11:00**

  
The shots were everywhere but coming from nowhere. The sound of the rounds piercing through people’s ears as they’re deafened to the volume of their screams. Police and Paramedics alike rushed citizens to safety behind vehicles or with their own body’s as a shield. Bullets tore through flesh, clothing, metal and glass alike until they had gave permanent damage. Blood splattered on the path outside the station, running down into puddles and towards the drains. It was horrific. It had seemed to happen in minutes but in reality, seconds. Those 30 seconds had brought terror. Sheer fucking terror.

And as the quiet choked the atmosphere, it wasn’t long until the realisation hit to everyone.

“We have to go in now, before another one of those happen,” Mike pushed past Jordan to Gallagher.

“You know everything, I’d come with but I need to be on radio- my colleague‘s went missing,” Kane rushed to connect each radio,”and I’m the next best one for the role.”   
  
He handed Thatcher a radio.

“Let’s go then, Thermite- you’re with me. Hibana, Ying- you two will take the 2nd floor where the shops are. Blitz, Nøkk- you’ll enter from East entrance,” Mike looked at each operator, for them to confirm instructions. He picked up his gun, “5 minutes.”

**NORTH ENTRANCE**

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**11:00**

Jordan and Mike were quite the duo on the field, put them together and the enemy team would struggle. With Jordan’s gadget to breach reinforced walls, Mike’s Gadget ensured nothing could stop that from happening. Jordan turned to face Mike as they approached the entrance.

He bit his lip, “do ya think these guys have bigger intentions? A train station, out of all places. Something doesn’t feel right ‘bout this Mike.”

There was no response from Mike as he lead the way inside.

A train station wasn’t an easy place to sneak into, it was a large and open area when empty... no people to hide behind, no couples to avoid, it was empty and echoey. The hostages were confirmed to be kept in one of the trains that were heading south by a drone sent in earlier. It was just getting to the train undetected that was the hard part. That’s why they had Nøkk, she could go in undetected by cameras that the terrorists had gained access to. Then why was Blitz with her? Protection. Blitz was deadly with his shield, being able to blind an enemy and knife them was a fairly ‘stealthy’ strength to have.

Jordan turned to the left as they got to a door, Mike covered the right.

“Clear.”  
  
Thatcher gave them 5 minutes, in and out. Nobody wanted to be in there longer than needed and nobody wanted to get hurt for sure. 

Jordan continued, quickly shooting out a camera for safety. It’d hopefully give them an extra minute at most of safety before they were spotted.

Just as they came across the entrance to the main floor, the radio buzzed to life in their ear- just as gunfire started to echo of each wall.

“Alpha 2 to HQ, encountered tangos at 2nd floor Starbucks! Over!”

_Yumiko and Lui_

”Alpha 2, this is Alpha 1 we’re coming to assist. Over.” Mike had already leaned into his radio.

The two rushed to the stairway a few meters from where they had just been, there was only 6 of them... _7 if you included Glaz_... against a lot more. They were trained professionals but better safe than sorry. 

Thermite pushed the door open after the 2 floor stair climb. He pulled his gun up to aim as he swiped across the floor, clear. The second floor consisted of bridges to get between platforms and balconies which had cafes and small shops.   
  


Suddenly a bullet shot past Trace, missing his arm by inches. Encountering the enemy.   
  


They pushed forward, shoot for the head, not the feet. Each pull of the trigger was a life, a life of someone who’d chosen the wrong path. The sounds of the rounds pounding into the wall behind Thermite kept dwelling in his ears.   
  
“No point going for stealth!” Jordan joked as he crouched behind a banister next to Thatcher.

“Just get to the train, I’ll cover you,” Mike commended, reloading his gun as he took shelter behind the banister.

Jordan gave Mike a thumbs up as he scrambled to his feet, rushing backwards to the staircase. He needed to save those people. It was his duty after all. The man practically jumped down the stair case as he ran downstairs. Most of the white masks would be dealing with the three upstairs, hopefully Nøkk and Blitz were already in the train. He hunched over, speedwalking to the train, reaching for cover to hide. The gunfight from above was still dominating the station’s atmosphere. Jordan just hoped it’d hide the sound of his footsteps, he was almost there. The sound of a breach charge sliced through the air, good- Blitz was there. Thermite broke the barrier, pushing into the dim lit carriage. The trains outerlayer silenced the sounds outside partly, it was quiet. Jordan crept through the carriage, searching the chairs for civilians- they were most likely together in one area... easier to protect one room.

The radio sprung to life,”This is Blitz, Hostages located- but we need Thermite now. Over.”

“Copy that Blitz, I’m coming. Over.” Thermite gripped his gun, here we go.

Blitz was on the other side of the train, Carriage B, whilst Thermite was in I- it was a big ass train. For safety, Jordan placed a claymore at the point of connection between I and H. _Take a breath_... Just as he stepped into the new carriage, bullets sprayed.


	5. 5. How Heroic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the whole thing & then it got deleted because I went on soundcloud to change my playlist so the quality is bad as the original was better.

**Dublin, Ireland**

**11:02**

As the door opened, bullets sprayed towards the entrance... you have to be inhuman to dodge bullets. Jordan leapt to the side, seeking shelter behind the seats. The bullets tore through the cushions, but thankfully the thick plastic was a good shelter for now. There was 5 people that Jordan had seen for a brief second as he entered the carriage. He didn’t get a good look at where they exactly were, but he could tell they were still wasting rounds into the chairs in front of him. 

“Encountered tan-“ The white mask was cut of with a clean shot to the head from the Texans AR.. if only Eliza saw how smooth that headshot was.

It was never easy taking 4 men on at once... _not in the kinky way but I guess it could work that way too._ Thankfully lowlife terrorists weren’t as good as Team Rainbow but they still could do damage with a lucky shot, it’s never wise to underestimate others or you could get yourself in trouble. Jordan quickly peaked out from cover, prefiring and getting a look on where the tangos were. They were a few rows away on the other side of the carriage, nothing a good acog could deal with. 

Jordan stood up from his cover, aiming down to were the final 4 were- getting easy hits on 2 of them. Only 2 more. Bullets sprayed above his head just as he crouched behind the almost destroyed chairs which were used as cover. After a quick reload he then peeked from safety & downed another one. The final one had a shotgun, so there was less of a threat from him. Jordan emerged from cover and pulled the trigger, finishing the last of the 5. Taking a life was always hard, Jordan didn’t know why they chose this path, whether they had a family.. but when civilians are in danger- those thoughts are shoved back until after everyone’s safe.

“Son of a bitch...”

Blood seeped through the clothing of his left sleeve, he’d been shot. There was no time to stop the bleeding, he’d just have to wait. It was only a spot.

Jordan walked through the carriage, reloading his AR- God knows what was on the other side of the door, 5 more white masks? You never know. He pushed the button to open the door. 

_Woosh_

”Put the gun down,” A man in a white mask aimed a pistol at Jordan’s head, glaring up at the Texan through the holes in his mask.

Guns fights weren’t usually quiet indoors, and especially in small rooms like the train. _No wonder he heard the gun fight._

“Let’s talk it out, alright kid?” 

Jordan saw the white mask grip his gun firmer, another kid lost with lies of the other side. _How could terrorism benefit someone?_ The operator started to lower his gun, looking dead into the empty eyes of the terrorist who held a gun to his head. In less than a second, Jordan shot up- grabbing the others wrist, pointing the gun up. Using his height and strength advantage, he twisted the white masks wrist- causing the other to let out a yelp and let go of the gun. Jordan grabbed the pistol and the man, dragging him towards Jordan- aiming the gun at his head.

“I usually ain’t a fan of this but I need to know, where are the rest of your friends?” Jordan asked, keeping a firm grip on the terrorist and the handgun.

“Get the fuck offa me, I ain’t saying shit goggles,” the white mask spat, struggling against Jordan’s grip.

With no hesitation, Jordan pulled the trigger.

“Didn’t know you had it in you Thermite,” Jordan looked up, dropping the body and quickly raising the stolen pistol at the voice. “Leave interrogations to Caviera,” that was the most joyous Jordan had head Nøkk speak.

“Ya didn’t have to meet me, I can handle myself,” Jordan smiled, crouching down to pick up his AR from the floor.

Despite the fact you couldn’t see Nøkk’s face, Jordan could tell she was raising an eyebrow. And that was the end of the conversation..

~aesthetic 10 second time skip~  


“You’re lucky these guys don’t have Bandit,” Elias joked as the two ran up to the location where he was camping.

Jordan gave a small smile and took out an exothermic charge, placing it on the reinforced wall. Everyone knew the procedure, nobody needed to say it out loud. Blow the wall, get the hostages and get the fuck out of there. He backed up, nodding to Elias and Nøkk who were leaning on the chairs. _A really big fucking hole coming right up_. The charge burst open the wall, exposing the 3 parties- terrorists, hostages and operators. 

The chances of winning were higher, 3 v 3... but there were hostages inside the room- they needed to be careful. Gunfights were usually quick, and this one was an easy fight.

“We have the hostages, Glaz you covering our asses up there?” Elias spoke into the radio as Nøkk and Jordan were getting the civilians up- luckily they all were there with no physical damages.

“You’re safe to extract, over,” the Russian spoke with no sign of worry in his tone.

Elias turned to the other two and gave them the thumbs up, picking his shield up from the wall. It would be quicker taking them all out in one, if they made multiple journeys- they’d risk the terrorists surrounding the train.

Jordan turned to the other two operatives, “I’m going to give a quick sweep of this floor incase someone’s hiding, go on without me.”

Elias nodded at him then averted his attention to getting the civilians out properly. 

Jordan opened the train carriage door, hopping onto the tracks... thankfully no trains were scheduled until the situation was solved. He stayed low, trying to keep himself quiet and unnoticed. The gun fight above sounded almost over thankfully, they were going to do it in 5- just as Mike said. 

_If there was a terrorist situation now, where would I hide?_

The most logical place would be the toilets as stalls could be locked- providing temporary safety. Jordan looked for signs leading to the toilets... bingo. They were close. He rushed to the toilets, peering in incase someone was holding a gun to the door... clear. He entered the boys toilet room, tapping the stall doors to open them, nobody. Next one. There were more stalls in the girls and all were shut or ajar, raising suspicion. Jordan got out his handgun, pushing each stall door and aiming in.

Then he heard it.

The small whimper of a girl came from the stall, “please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not here to kill you, I’m here with Team Rainbow, I’m going to get you out here,” Jordan put his handgun into its holster to not worry the civilian.

The girl unlocked the stall door and came out, the poor thing was trembling with tear stained cheeks. Jordan gave her a reassuring smile and led her out of the bathroom. He hushed her and headed towards the exit. Out of the blue the sound of a sniper rifle went off, Jordan grabbed the rogue girl and hid her behind him.

“Glaz, what was that?” Jordan barked into the radio.”

Static.

“You see that emergency exist there?” Jordan asked to the girl who nodded, “run there as fast as you can, there is people at the front of the station- go to them and tell them everything, you got that?”

Jordan patted her back, 3... 2... 1... he nudged her forward- and she did what she was told, sprinted to the emergency exit. That was probably everyone.

He crouched in that position behind the wall, watching the girl as she ran to safety. He stayed there silent, his arm was starting to ache... someone always got hurt on missions. Jordan smiled to himself.

“How heroic.”

A voice came from behind him, unfamiliar. He turned to look... but was greeted with the frosty hit of the butt of a gun.


	6. 6. Sniper Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s finally got some motivation again. I haven’t written in months, so this is utter shite.
> 
> this is from Glaz’ pov over the last 2 chapters
> 
> also apologies in any grammar/spelling errors- i have to write and edit this myself and english was never my favourite subject.

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**10:52** ********

Finding a nest that overlooked the station wasn’t going to be a tough task to accomplish, the city had many buildings surrounding the station- so many that it possibly could pose a threat if there ever was a sniper gone rogue. Fortunately, all of the terrorists so far were inside the station. The Russian sniper narrowed the possible buildings down to one, a tower of flats with balconies that had the boring view of the station.

Glaz hurried to the entry of the block of flats, he needed to be on most likely the 14th floor to get the clearest shots through the top of the station. Of course a Russian with a sniper demanding a specific room was definitely not the most normal part of the day for the folks living there but it was just another day of work for Timur. He has only minutes to get into position; Timur would have preferred that they arrived earlier so he could spend more time prepping- but it was his job to watch his team from outside and to have their backs.

He rushed through the corridor of the 14th floor of the apartments, the side he needed was the east, but he needed to check each room to see which had the clearest view. He was thinking of more central left. So he knocked it down to 4 balconies, with a guess- he selected one door at random _(mathematical guess)_ to knock on.  
  


“Excuse me ma’am, I need to use your balcony,“ Timur stood at the doors entrance, sniper rifle at hand- looking at a woman with a kid in her arms.

“Oh shit, the attack on the station right? Come in, my balcony is over there,” the woman stammered, allowing Glaz into her flat.

Timur nodded in thanks as he headed straight to the balcony entrance, luck was on his side, perfect view over the station. He kneeled down, and rest his sniper on one of the balcony fence’s bars. 

“Glaz to HQ. I’m in position. Over.” Glaz spoke into his radio, peering into his sights- flicking his flip slight on to oversee the main area of the station.

“ _Glaz, this is HQ. There was an attack and we’ve sent the team in. I’ll coordinate your radio to the teams now. Over_.” The radio cackled to life for a brief second.

“Understood. Over.” Glaz leaned into his radio and then focused his mind on the fight below.

As a sniper, you’re trained to stay in position for hours on end, steadying your breathing for the perfect shot. A good sniper is able to take their shots without being spotted by enemies, and in Glaz’ position- he knew he wouldn’t be spotted from below, he had an angle from where he knelt on the balcony. He swept over the area of his view, there was shots between his team and the tangos. He leaned into his sniper for a better position and so his shots would be better. He had to compensate for distance and wind, it didn’t seem so windy thankfully, distance was easier to compensate for. Once he did the calculations, he pulled the trigger- hitting one of the white masks directly in the head. Back up had arrived, _at a long distance away._

After the first shot, it was easy to get into a rhythm- an enemy sniper was always scary, and one you didn’t know the location of? Even scarier. Timur was just lucky he was that sniper.

“We have the hostages, Glaz you covering our asses up there?” The radio spoke with the German op, Elias on the other side.”

Glaz moved his sniper rifle to focus on the train before he calmly spoke, “you’re safe to extract, over.”

The coast was clear for the civilians to exit with the help of Blitz and Nøkk beside them to take care of any white masks that glaz couldn’t reach, having 2 floors on a train station wasn’t good for someone wanting view access to as much as the area as possible. The fight between the team and the white masks also was over, another successful mission- but Timur needed to be in position and alert until told to back down.

The sound of voices in the flat behind him was starting to irritate him. Timur was in no place to be curious so he paid no attention... that was a good idea until the balcony door opened.

An arm jolted around Glaz’ neck, pulling him back- as well as Timur accidentally pulling the trigger on his sniper. Timur ran back into the wall behind, winding the man who grabbed him. The grip around his neck was looser, allowing Timur to give an elbow to the unknown attacker’s side- giving him a window to escape. He stumbled forward, turning away from the station- grabbing his handgun from his holster. Unfortunately, the attacker had gotten to his gun first and fired a shot, hitting Timur in his shoulder. But Timur’s aim was better, getting a shot to the attackers chest- knocking him down.

“HQ, this is Glaz, I just been attacked my an unknown tango. I took him down but I’ve been hit. Over.” Glaz leaned into the railing for support as he put pressure onto the wound.

There was no response.

”HQ. Th-“ it was pointless, the attacker must have damaged his radio in the surprise attack.

Timur winced, grabbing the sniper that was thrown onto the floor- he hoped he hadn’t made too much of a mess for the flat owner. He wasn’t told to back down yet.. but he could have- his radio was broken after all. ‘ _дерьмо‘._ To be safe, he gingerly moved his sniper to quickly look over the area where he was previously observing. 

All he saw was a white mask holding a gun to Jordan’s head, and Glaz could do nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дерьмо means ‘shit’ in russian.


End file.
